tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Chaingun
Overview The is a Soldier class weapon, requiring Training in Machine Guns. It's a medium range single-target weapon that features a very high rate of fire, high damage per second and a variety of damage types. While the damage per shot is low, the magazine size allows the weapon to be fired for a long time before needing to be reloaded. Fully trained, the also has rapid heat dissipation and can be fired continuously for a very long time without overheating. Usage s can be equipped by dragging them from your inventory to the weapon tray. s benefit from beading the target and damage is increased while crouching. As with most weapons in Tabula Rasa there is no recoil and you can hold down the fire button until the magazine is empty or the weapon jams, after which you will need to reload. The optimal range for a is 30 meters - beyond this range the damage dealt will decrease. Notes The excels at prolonged single-target damage. The damage per shot is low, but the refire rate is so high and the magazine size so large that you can take down most targets simply by keeping the fire button held down until your target is dead. One click (a salvo) will fire a burst of 4 shots, though it's unlikely you'll want to fire that few rounds at a time. One tactic, informally known as "MG rushing", is opening up on an enemy and to keep shooting continually as you are moving towards them and getting closer. While the first salvoes will be of minimal damage, by the fourth or fifth salvo your reticule will have closed enough that you will be doing standard damage on the targeted enemy. This is extremely useful as you duck in and out of cover while shooting and closing on an enemy who is over the 30 meter optimal range. It is, however, somewhat costly in ammunition. As with all weapons, higher levels of training give great benefits. The improved cooldown starting at pump 3 is VERY useful, especially if you get into the habit of gonzo MG rushing and being known as "one of them MG maniacs" in general. If you're planning on using s for a considerable period of your career, it would be wise to pump Machine Guns up to at least rank four due to the cooling bonus. At maximum rank a will not overheat unless it is severely damaged and worn out or you are constantly firing for several minutes. Whenever possible you should activate Rage before firing a . It's entirely possible to start mowing down smaller squads of Thrax Soldiers within a single reload. Due to the ammunition cost, new players may want to consider sticking to weapons that have higher single-shot damage such as Rifles, or reserving the for high-damage enemies or those with a high regeneration rate. However, players with another high-level character will have accumulated more credits and will be more readily able to afford the running costs of s. When combined with the Sniper Ability Shredder Ammo 3 (Sonic), a gains the ability to knockback targets that live long enough for a Sonic knockback to occur. Since every shot has a chance to cause a knockback, the high rate of fire of the is a perfect match for this ability. This combination is very useful against high DPS bosses who can be knocked back, as each knockback temporarily halts the incoming damage from the boss. The new Series 2 Chaingun targets all enemies within it's cone of fire (similar to the Shotgun or Propellant Gun), but has decreased firepower overall, lacks the ability to target a specific enemy and has reduced accuracy. It looks similar to the standard physical chaingun, but sports an extended barrel and much larger box magazine with a maximum ammunition capacity of 120 rounds, making it look like a futuristic M60. It's cone of fire is tighter than that of the Shotgun and Propellant Gun though it has greater range than a Propellant Gun. It strikes the first target(s) in a rough line of sight - you have to mow through the rows of enemies at the front of a group to get to the ones at the back, compared to the Shotgun and Propellant Gun which damage every enemy in the cone of fire. The series 3 chaingun is now available, it requires elite training in Machine Guns. Subtypes ! | | | 100 | }} |- ! Pulse | | | 100 | }} |- ! Laser | | | 100 | }} |- ! Electric | | | 100 | }} |- ! Series 2 | | | 120 | }} |} "Big Bertha" "Big Bertha" is a considerably powerful named usable at level 18, obtained as a reward for the mission Pretty, Shiny Things, given by Sergeant Major Ngyen in Irendas Penal Colony, Plains. Damage progression